


Baby, Don't Run (When The Time Comes)

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural, The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas is…” The corner of Dean’s mouth curls up, his eyes flicking to meet the camera straight on. “He’s adorable. Sorta uptight for a sales rep but it’s- I dunno, it’s endearing.” Dean smirks and shrugs. “Plus, those glasses are like, seventeen kinds of nerdy hot.”</p><p>A Destiel “The Office” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Don't Run (When The Time Comes)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the song "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute.

“Cas is…” The corner of Dean’s mouth curls up, his eyes flicking to meet the camera straight on. “He’s adorable. Sorta uptight for a sales rep but it’s- I dunno, it’s endearing.” Dean smirks and shrugs. “Plus, those glasses are like, seventeen kinds of nerdy hot.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Dean Winchester?” Castiel squints through his glasses as though he’s never heard the name before. “Dean is our receptionist… and our office administrator. He administrates our…” Cas clears his throat and looks away, shifting in his seat. “He’s, um, always pulling pranks with Charlie, from I.T. I’m not sure what else I could say about him.”

Cas’ cheeks are pink when he peers back into the lens.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

**New Year’s Party, D-8**

“Hey, Cas, you got a sec?”

It’s two pm and Dean saunters to Cas’ desk, half-perching on the edge and waiting for his co-worker to stop typing. Cas, who’s in the middle of frantically sending an email, doesn’t notice until Dean starts to fidget with his stapler.

“Dean,” he greets at last, gently prying the device from Dean’s hands. “What is it?”

Dean grins as he picks up the tape dispenser, angling it this way and that so the sand inside swooshes around. Cas simply watches him, like he’s used to it and also a hundred percent done. He frowns when Dean puts the tape down and reaches out only to nudge it to its rightful place on his desk.

“Think you can help me with the copy machine?” Dean asks.

Cas appears skeptical. “You’re the office administrator.” He speaks slowly, like he would with a child.

Dean just grins again. “I know.”

“You use that copier the most, out of all of us.”

“Doesn’t mean I know how to fix a paper jam. C’mon, Cas, save me with those muscles of yours, huh?” Dean leans over and playfully bumps Cas’ shoulder.

Cas quickly wheels his chair away, blushing. “Couldn’t Benny help you?”

“I’m busy,” Benny answers for Dean. The camera follows Cas’ eyes to Benny’s computer, where it looks like he’s writing a new entry for his food blog. Cas sighs helplessly.

“Alright,” he relents, and Dean all but bounces off the desk in his triumph.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“There’s nothing wrong with the machine,” Cas says a few minutes later. He’s peering into the trays and not seeing a single paper jam anywhere.

“Is that right?” Dean hums beside him. Cas glances up, wanting to demand if this was a prank, but before he can speak Dean slides a sheet of paper into his hand, face down. “Fifty copies, please?”

“ _Dean_.”

“You’re like the copy machine whisperer, Cas, ‘cause I swear there was a jam five minutes ago.”

“Dean, you are capable of-”

The phone at Dean’s desk rings then, right on cue, and Dean winks and says “Thanks, Cas!” as he literally slinks away from responsibility.

Cas can only look on, incredulous, but eventually he sticks the paper - still face down - into the copier.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“I was the one who called,” Charlie smiles brightly. She seems pleased and sits up straighter, giving the camera a full view of the blue police box on her shirt. “Dean and I timed it so he’d escape before Cas could read the paper.”

She smiles again, this time amused, then flips her hair gracefully over her shoulder. “Dean is hopeless,” she states like it’s fact. “He’s had a crush on Cas since Mr. Dreamy started working here, and it’s not gonna go anywhere unless he gets off his butt and does something. Hence our needlessly elaborate plan.” The redhead rolls her eyes, her hair fiery bright against the white plaster.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Jo leans on the outer façade of the reception desk, her eyes studying Dean and then her nails. Her whole expression’s bored. “I need a personal guarantee that the party won’t suck,” she says. “I mean, I’ll lower my expectations, obviously, but I’m also giving up an evening here.”

“Dude, it’s not gonna suck,” Dean replies irritably. He’s distracted too, because Cas is no longer at the copy machine. He’s nowhere to be found, actually, and Dean is beginning to panic.

“Can I bring Ash?” Jo asks, smiling sort of lecherously.

It’s pretty frightening and Dean groans, telling her, “Yeah, go ahead, you perv. We’re doing a mock countdown at midnight anyway, so you can play tonsil hockey to your heart’s content.”

“Screw you, Winchester.” Jo scoots forward and shoves her tiny bird hand into his face. “Don’t act like you planned a countdown for  _our_  benefit. We all know who you want to smooch.”

“Jo!” Dean hisses, turning his head from left to right. The coast is clear, though he still scowls when Jo cackles like the witch that she is.

“I’m only playin’,” she grins. “Just don’t bring out the karaoke machine, okay? There are only so many times I can listen to Crowley sing ‘My Way.’”

Both of their eyes drift to their boss’ door, which is firmly shut. They simultaneously remember the parties from few years’ past and shudder; Dean jots down a note to bury the mic.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“I’m leaving the party early,” Ruby says, chin tilted up. She’s sitting side by side with Meg on a bench in the hallway outside their office. “No way I’m staying till midnight.”

“Can I come with you?” Meg asks, dead serious. Ruby nods. “Okay, good, because I’m literally  _choking_  on their sexual tension.”

“I dunno who Winchester’s trying to fool,” Ruby adds. She then changes her voice to make it sound low and dopey. “‘We’re gonna have a countdown at midnight ‘cause it’s the last day of the year for our branch.’ Yeah,  _bullshit_.” She spits out ‘bullshit’ in her normal voice while Meg bites back a laugh. “Who the hell wants a New Year countdown on the twenty-eighth? Oh, horny receptionists, that’s who.”

“I guess they’re kinda cute though,” Meg says, “like, a unicorn and a squirrel.”

Ruby stares off into the distance, contemplative. “I can see that,” she crinkles her nose, “and honestly, I’ll be fine once they call it quits with the eye-banging and just,  _bang_.”

“Amen,” Meg nods. “But I might replace all of their pencils and pens with crayons, for subjecting us to their man angst.”

Ruby looks impressed. “Nice,” she says, to which Meg replies, “Thanks.”

They both turn toward the camera with matching grins.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“You could bring something,” Dean tells Jo by the water cooler. “May I suggest a pie?”

“That’s what you always ask-” Jo pauses abruptly, waving at the space beyond Dean’s shoulder.

“Jo, what…” Dean trails off as soon as he turns around, because he’s face-to-face with Cas, who has a hefty stack of papers tucked beneath his arm.

“Dean.” He’s completely stoic. “Here are your copies.” He pushes the stack into Dean’s empty hand and walks away without another word, leaving Dean no choice other than to glumly watch his retreat.

“What are these?” Jo snatches one of the sheets before Dean can stop her, though it’s even worse when she reads it and her expression melts into something sympathetic. “Oh, Dean…”

“Don’t worry about it,” he says gruffly, taking the paper back from Jo’s weakened grip. He returns to his desk, grateful that she doesn’t try to catch up, and frowns at the stack again once he’s sunk down into his chair. Because sitting in his hands are fifty copies of a list -  _25 Reasons Castiel Novak Should Date Dean Winchester_  - and that title alone seems to be mocking him relentlessly now.

Dean wonders if he should recycle them. Save some trees. It’s the least he can do.

… Damn it.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Jo is silent, her lips forming a vague pout as she stares off camera. She takes a deep, frustrated breath as if to speak but then lets it out slowly. She also mutters something unintelligible, which actually sounds an awful lot like “Both so stupid.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

**New Year’s Party, D-Day**

On the night of the party, Charlie finds Dean in the office kitchenette, and he lets himself indulge in the tight, one-armed hug that she gives him.

“You doing okay?” she asks, and doesn’t pry when Dean merely shrugs. “Well, the party’s sure a hit with everyone. They’re all saying that the music is awesome.”

Dean quirks a smile though it’s a little off, not as carefree as usual. “My music’s always awesome.”

Charlie’s about to reply when they’re interrupted by a knock behind them. They turn to find none other than Cas standing in the doorway, and Charlie doesn’t miss the way Dean’s face falls, just for a second.

“D’you just get here, Cas?” she steps in, attempting to save these guys from themselves.

“Yes,” Cas answers her, his posture stiff. By some miracle, he eventually approaches the counter next to Dean, then sets down a round pan covered neatly in aluminum foil. “I brought a pie.”

Dean blinks and stares like he’s looking for a bakery box - a clearly invisible bakery box. “… You bake?”

“Yes,” Cas says again, flushing this time at Dean’s surprise. They’re both so painfully obvious, and it takes all of Charlie’s self-control not to snort. “It’s a family recipe. I- I didn’t mean to overhear but I noticed that you, um, hoped someone would bring pie… tonight.”

“Right, yeah… Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas nods solemnly. “I asked Chuck to bring some ice cream so there should…” He waves in the general direction of the fridge. “I’ll let you two…” His cheeks just get more and more pink with each pause, and he’s basically red by the time he rushes out of the room.

“Wow,” Charlie remarks, glancing from the doorway to the camera, then back to Dean. “You have to fix this.”

“He bakes,” Dean murmurs as if in a trance.

Charlie fights the urge to hit her head against the wall.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“He bakes,” Dean says again, wide-eyed as he looks at the camera, “and he baked a  _pie_  because I…”

His shoulders slump forward, sad and heavy. “How’m I supposed to ever get over him?”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Jo walks up to Cas holding two glasses of sparkling apple cider, handing him one of them, which he accepts with a nod. “Got any New Year’s plans? Celebrating with someone special maybe?”

Cas splutters into his drink. “Um,” he coughs. Jo just keeps on smiling and lifts a hand to pat his back. “I don’t have- I’m afraid I don’t have any plans yet.”

“‘Yet’ being the operative word, right?” Her gaze travels from Cas’ confused expression to their right, brown eyes lighting up. “Speak of the devil,” she hums. “Sorry, Cas, I think my date needs me.” Ash is in fact busily chatting with Victor off in the corner, but Jo decides that this is her cue to leave regardless.

Cas watches her traipse away, wondering what drove her to depart so suddenly. He gets the answer soon enough when he turns around and smacks right into Dean, knocking his cider onto his shirt.

“Oh my god,” Dean breathes, horrified, scrambling to grab a bundle of napkins off the refreshments table. Cas tosses his glass into the trash and remains very still while Dean hurriedly dabs at his chest. “Cas, I’m- Shit, I’m sorry.”

Cas swallows, his throat inexplicably parched. “It’s okay, Dean.” He peeks down at his shirt as if to back this up. The dark blue fabric obscures the stain better than most, though anyone within a few feet would see the damp splotch over his buttons and breast pocket. “Really, it’s fine.”

“No, just…” Dean sighs and takes a step back, looking like he’d give anything to have had the cider dumped on him instead. “We need more napkins. C’mon.” He wraps his fingers around Cas’ wrist and guides him to the kitchenette again. Cas follows wordlessly, his eyes darting to their point of contact.

Once inside, Dean rips off a bunch of paper towels, probably more than what they’d need, and passes them over to Cas. “Here.”

“Thank you,” Cas replies, but he can feel the beverage start to dry and set into his shirt. He presses the paper towels against it anyway, to placate Dean’s obvious concern.

“Cas.”

“Yes?”

Dean drops his eyes when Cas tries to meet them. “I didn’t mean to, uh, you know. Put you on the spot the other day.” He toes at the linoleum with his boot, his voice quieter than Cas has ever heard it. “I’ve… I just needed to tell you, before I let another year go by.”

“… Tell me?”

Dean finally raises his head, and this time there’s a noticeable resolve in his expression. “Yeah. Cas, I needed to tell you that… I’m in love with you.”

With all the chatter and music playing outside, it’s a wonder that Cas’ gasp is still audible between them. Perhaps it’s a testament to how closely they’re standing now, barely a couple feet apart.

“So… So you meant it? The list?” Cas bites his lip at Dean’s widened eyes. “I read it,” he confesses softly. “I made a copy for myself.”

“Of course I meant it,” Dean reaches out to curl his hand around Cas’, nervous like a teenager holding his crush’s hand for the first time. “And if you’d let me, I’ll make you happy, Cas. I swear.”

Cas peers up at him, mouth slightly parted, but he isn’t pulling away and Dean prays that that’s a good sign. It has to be, doesn’t it? If Cas didn’t want him, he’d just-

“What time is it?”

Dean appears dazed at the question. “Huh?”

Cas smiles patiently. “The time.”

“Oh, um…” Dean bends his arm to check his wristwatch. “A quarter till eleven. Why?”

Cas hums, low and thoughtful. “I’m only curious whether I have to wait until midnight to kiss you.”

If Cas’ smile had helped ease the vise around Dean’s chest, those words effectively suck all the air right out of his lungs. He’s gaping, which probably isn’t a very attractive look for anyone.

It takes him a moment to shut his mouth and relearn how to speak. “Well, uh. It’s not New Year’s  _yet_ , technically, so. I doubt it’d be a problem to bend the rules.”

“Didn’t  _you_  write the rules?” Cas teases, but he’s already shifting closer, smelling of cider and something uniquely Cas. Dean hardly has the presence of mind to pinpoint what it is with his heart pounding inside his ribcage, loud enough to ring in his ears.

“I did,” Dean nods seriously. “Pretty sure whoever makes the rules has the power to change ‘em.”

Cas laughs, the sound mirthful and amused. “I suppose this means that I’m officially dating a bad boy.”

Dean thinks he might be having a heart attack. He’s dizzy and lighthearted and all he can see is blue and Cas’ smile. But then he blinks and everything becomes a thousand times better and brighter, because he can feel the curve of Cas’ warm lips against his mouth.

And not in his wildest dreams could Dean have guessed that kissing Castiel Novak would feel like  _this_.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Jo holds up her phone for the camera. “I got a picture,” she declares triumphantly.

Ash shrugs beside her, all manners of resigned.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Crowley bet twenty bucks that they wouldn’t kiss tonight,” Charlie says, brandishing Andrew Jackson’s face in front of the lens. “Guess who’s twenty bucks richer. Sucka!”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Crowley rolls his eyes at the camera then turns to glance around the room he’s in. “Darling, why the hell are we in the bathroom for?”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“They were supposed to wait until midnight!” Ruby groans.

Meg tosses a crumpled Crayola box into the trash bin by their bench. “Mazel Tov.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“So, you should give me your number,” Dean grins, leading Cas back into the office by the hand. He’s too preoccupied with just  _looking_  at Cas to see Chuck collect ten dollars from Victor.

“Sure,” Cas says, no exception to being oblivious. He pulls Dean gently over to his desk and grabs a Post-It. “Give me yours too-”

Dean sidles up behind him. “Something wrong?”

Cas tilts his head, fingers hovering above his desk organizer. “I… seem to only have crayons.”

The camera pans to Meg, who smothers a laugh into her hand and winks.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Tonight didn’t go the way I expected,” Cas admits with a smile. There’s an undercurrent of shyness in the way he adjusts his glasses, tugs at his trench coat.

“I was… I actually had something I wanted to show Dean.” He fishes inside the large pocket of his coat and pulls out a sheet of paper that’s been folded into fourths.

“It’s, um, my resolution for the next year.” Cas runs a palm over the paper once to smooth it out before lifting it to chin level for the camera. “I may need to come up with a new one.”

 

_Castiel Novak’s New Year_ _~~Resolutions~~_ _Resolution 2015_

_1\. Be Dean Winchester’s boyfriend (if he’ll have me)_

 

“Cas?” a voice calls from off camera. “You ready to go?”

Cas pockets the paper and stands up, all dimpled smile. “Yes, Dean.”

Dean steps into the frame, eyes never straying to the camera, not once. He comes in closer and moves his hand to cup Cas’ jaw. “My boyfriend’s all set?”

Cas sighs happily and leans into the touch. “Your boyfriend’s all set.”

“Good,” Dean murmurs, his thumb brushing over Cas’ cheek.

Cas tips his head back, and Dean bends his head down, and right before their lips meet, Dean’s hand shoots out to block the camera.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

_25 Reasons Castiel Novak Should Date Dean Winchester_

_By Dean Winchester_  (excerpts)

_2\. I’m a morning person, but not the annoying kind. I’m the kind that will always bring you coffee._

_5\. I make a mean bacon cheeseburger._

_8\. I heard through the grapevine (i.e. Charlie) that you’ve never seen_ Star Wars _, and that’s okay. I won’t laugh, I promise. I might laugh_ with _you, which you will once you watch them and realize what you’ve missed. How lucky are we that I have all the movies, in addition to an insanely comfortable couch. I’ve got a memory foam mattress too but I don’t want to, you know, be overly presumptuous._

_11\. We can use the carpool lane!!!_

_14\. You mentioned that your favorite ice cream is rainbow sorbet. That isn’t a real ice cream flavor, Cas. But for you, I’d keep my freezer stocked with it, and this’ll also be the only time I complain that sorbet doesn’t count as ice cream - as much as it’d pain me._

_17\. I started running with my brother a year ago, hoping that I’d cross paths with you in the park. That obviously hasn’t happened yet but the good news is, I’ve probably gotten good enough to race you. ;)_

_19\. Feel free to take me on as many nature walks as your heart desires._

_21\. I’d honestly be happy just to spend time with you, Cas. We could be anywhere, watching the grass grow, whatever. Your company is all that matters._

_23\. I’ve loved you from the moment you transferred to our office._

_24\. And I’m totally, ridiculously, pathetically head over heels for you._

_25\. I think you’re smart, hilarious, and seriously beautiful, and I’ll remind you of this every day, until you believe it too. I hope you’ll give me the chance to do so._

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/post/106736442874)
> 
> Do leave me kudos, comments, and love. :)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com) for prompt fills and more. Happy New Year's Eve!


End file.
